Bodil X OC? (Commission for Ms Blizzard)
by TheCrazyNinjaShipper
Summary: Sooooo... Yeah. A bit different but give it a shot! This is a commssion for Ms. Blizzard (Go check her out guys!) and she needs help woth a Parkour Map. She calls bodil up (After stalking him or something... I dunno) and he agrees to help. What will happeen? Find out Meoooow!
1. Chapter 1

So this is a bit different...

**A/N: So, yeah... This is another commission! Yay! This is for Ms. Blizzard, so go check her out! Personally, I have not seen her stories, but I bet they are great. So, this is an OC X Youtuber story, which I don't usually do, so sorry if it's a bit rubbish... Anyway, on with the ship! (It's Bodil40 by the way).**

**Martin's PoV:**

Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Ring Ring.

Goddamn, that noise was annoying. What was that noise? My Skype? It's probably someone wanting to record a map, I thought. It kept ringing. And ringing. And ringing. And finally, I got up and answered the call.

"Zdrasti?" I asked, after seeing the call was from a number that was Baki's. But then I looked again and I saw it wasn't Baki. Or Simon. Or anyone Bulgarian. Oops.

"Sorry, sorry, I thought you were Baki. Hello? Who is this?" I asked again.

Then I realized who was this? I didn't know anyone by this name. Emma Gardener?

Then their voice rang out of the other end of the call.

"H- Hello, Martin!" It sung, in a happy yet kind of scared tone.

**Emma's PoV:**

"H-Hello Martin!" I said, trying to sound confident, yet unable to hide the fear in my voice.

All this time, all this time looking for him... Stalking him? No! I wasn't stalking him... I just wanted to talk to him.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry. I don't know you..." His voice rang out. Damn that accent.

"Oh, uh... Yeah, I know you don't know me. I kind of found out your Skype by following you... Sorry. But It's all for a good cause!" I said, fighting for more time before he hung up. "I need help with a parkour map! I'll send you the IP and you can come to my server and help me!"

"Oh! Err... I... Well, fine. I'm not doing anything anyway." He said, and my heart leapt out of my chest. I wasn't expecting it to go so well!

"Well, here is the IP and I'll see you there?" I asked, sending him the IP.

"Sure, see ya there."

Yes! Mission accomplished! Well, part one anyways.

**A/N: Chapter 1, done! I'm doing this in chapters because I have limited time at the momento, but I will try to upload quickly. Bai my B-E-A-Utiful fans! (If you get that reference then your cool). **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: in this story you can do a lot more actions in minecraft like, oh I dunno, kissing maybe? Hahahahahahahahahaha... Yup.

Martin's PoV:

As I spawned in the server, I noticed some other people were helping as well._ Thank God, _I thought, _this is not going to take forever. _I scanned the area for the girl, Emma, before spotting her placing some gold blocks further on. I opened my inventory (**A/N: I wonder how you do that when the Minecraft world is like real life? It's probably like SAO, right?) **And grabbed some gold blocks as well, and I also grabbed some pressure plates. I tried to give myself a command block as well, but I wasn't OP. So I went over to Emma to ask for one. I imagined she had a higher up place in authority than me. She had long brown hair, about waist length, and very pale skin, almost like paper. She also had shiny pale blue eyes that hadn't noticed me yet, since they were concentrated on the blocks in front them. She wore an oversized dark blue sweater, which looked kind of cuteas it was halfway up her hands, like in all the "cute" anime pictures of small girls or cute girls or whatever. Generally, just Moe (A/N: If you don't know what that is it's a type of anime that stands for "faffing around". It's normally a bunch of girls doing F*** All. I'm out.). She also wore white leggings and big leather boots, coloured brown.

"Hey." I said, making her jump.

"Oh! Martin! You're here! So, watcha gonna have to do is the part after this. You see those iron bars further on? That's where I stop this part. So, you can go down there and build what you want. Is that OK?" Emma said, all in one go.

"Ok!" I said, "But can I have a command block?"

"Sure, here ya go." She said, pulling out her chat menu.

"Slash... give... Bodil40... 137..." She muttered as she typed it in.

"There ya go! All done!"

Emma's PoV:

We must have worked all night and day, and I suppose I could have finished earlier if I had stopped staring at him. Oh well, the longer I take, the longer time he stays on the server. I couldn't help letting out a fangirlish giggle. Anyways, after the people who had been making spawn finished, they helped me for a while then asked if they could log off the server. I let them, then dismissed those who were helping me as well.

"Go get some sleep, guys. I'll be fine on my own. Plus Martin's here, and he is a master-" but before I could finish there was a huge explosion. Luckily, I'd turned land damage off, so it didn't affect anything. It was just a huge shock.

"Sorry!" Came the laughing reply of Bodil40, and we all just laughed it off.

"Like I was saying, you can go." And so, it was just me and bodil left on the server.

After around ten more minecraft day's work, we had finished, and I invited bodil down to the spawn point.

"So, you all finished?" I asked.

"Yup! All done!" He said with a mischievous grin.

"Ummm... I wanted to thank you for helping me with this. We couldn't have done it without you!" I said, blushing a little.

We could have done, probably. But it wouldn't have been as interesting.

Then the impossible happened. Martin leaned down and out lips crashed together. It was only a faint kiss, but it was perfect, he held the kiss for a while, then pulled away.

"No problem." He whispered, before disappearing from the server.

It felt like Notch had descended down from Heaven and blessed me.


End file.
